This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar identified as `Cavalier` zoysiagrass (hereinafter referred to as `Cavalier`), that was tested as DALZ8507. `Cavalier` was discovered in a cultivated area that received mowing and traffic on Seoul National University campus, Suwon, South Korea. It was identified as a unique turfgrass clone growing among a diverse population of common zoysiagrasses native to the area.
For purposes of registration under the "International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants" (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the new variety of zoysiagrass of the present invention be named `Cavalier` Zoysiagrass.